A journal bearing is generally known as a bearing device used in rotary machines such as steam turbines and gas turbines.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a journal bearing which supports a rotor shaft with a plurality of bearing pads. More specifically, the journal bearing of Patent Document 1 includes a carrier ring, an upstream bearing pad and a downstream bearing pad supported by the carrier ring, and a plurality of oil-supply nozzles for supplying lubricant oil to spaces between each bearing pad and the rotor shaft. The plurality of oil-supply nozzles includes a first oil-supply nozzle (furthest upstream oil-supply nozzle) disposed upstream of the upstream bearing pad, second and third oil-supply nozzles disposed at both ends of the upstream bearing pad, and a forth oil-supply nozzle disposed at an upstream end of the downstream bearing pad. On both end surfaces of a lower half section of the carrier ring, a side plate is disposed to suppress leakage of lubricant oil, supplied from the oil-supply nozzles, to outside the bearing.